


Si la música pudiese hablar

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El capitán escucha música cuando va en autobús. Sus gustos musicales, quizás, son un poco... inesperados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si la música pudiese hablar

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en If Music Could Talk, de The Clash.

Akashi aprovechó la situación y tomó asiento al lado de Nijimura. Solía sentarse con Midorima, que le ofrecía una compañía tranquila y silenciosa, o con Murasakibara. Preferiría evitar a toda costa estar casi dos horas encerrado en un autobús con gente tan bulliciosa y problemática como Aomine o, peor aún,  _Haizaki_. Mientras tanto, Nijimura, sentado delante de todo, charlaba con sus amigos, escuchaba música o mantenía a las manzanas podridas a raya.

Aquel día, sin embargo, estaba solo.

—Nijimura-san, ¿está libre?

—Oh, Akashi —Nijimura, con la barbilla apoyada en los nudillos, le saludó con indiferencia—. Adelante.

Nijimura mascaba un chicle con insistencia, ya casi de forma mecánica, mientras contemplaba el paisaje inexistente —el aparcamiento de Teikou— desde la ventana. Cualquiera diría que estaba intentando memorizar las matrículas de todos y cada uno de los coches de los profesores o la cantidad exacta de hojas que tenía el árbol de la esquina.

Akashi se sentía a gusto a su lado. Le transmitía una sensación inequívoca de estabilidad. Sabía que aunque caminase al borde de un barranco con los ojos tapados, Akashi no caería siempre y cuando Nijimura estuviese junto a él. Con él estaba a salvo.

Pese a su respeto infinito, Akashi agradecería que Nijimura dejase de hacer ese ruido espantoso con el chicle.

—¿Mm, pasa algo? —preguntó Nijimura. Tal vez las miradas de Akashi no habían sido tan discretas como se había pensado— ¿Quieres un chicle o qué?

Antes de que Akashi pudiese rechazar el chicle educadamente, Nijimura le colocó uno en la palma de la mano con una mirada sonriente.

(Sus labios, cómo no, curvados y poco acostumbrados a sonreír)

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Akashi vaciló un poco antes de meter el chicle en la boca. Al contrario que Murasakibara, a él no le gustaban los dulces con colorines y azúcares tóxicos. Aunque por una vez podría hacer la excepción.

Sabía a fresa. No se imaginaba que Nijimura fuese a elegir un sabor tan delicado.

Nijimura le echó un vistazo a Akashi, que mascaba despacio, como si no hubiese tomado un chicle en su vida, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

Akashi sabía cuáles eran las palabras exactas que tenía que pronunciar para borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara.

—Nijimura-san, ¿sueles marearte en los autobuses?

La mirada indignada de Nijimura le dio la razón a Akashi.

—Sí, me mareo. ¿Y qué? ¿Te vas a reír de mí? —Nijimura le dio un codazo amistoso a su compañero sin abandonar ni por un instante la vista de la ventana.

—Ni mucho menos.

«Aunque no me esperaba esto de ti», admitió Akashi para sus adentros. Que Nijimura bufase en aquel preciso momento pudo ser casualidad o, tal vez, acababa de leerle la mente a Akashi.

Era extraño presenciar una situación donde Nijimura no estuviese al mando. A veces perdía los estribos y sus emociones lo manejaban a él, sí, pero incluso ahí parecía alguien fuerte y admirable. Alguien en quien se podía confiar.

Con una mano en el estómago, luchando por no sucumbir ante las náuseas, Nijimura parecía otro. Akashi se sintió aliviado.

Y triste.

Nijimura, a fin de cuentas, era una persona corriente y moliente. Era vulnerable. Brillante dentro de la mediocridad humana, eso sí.

Akashi, perdido en sus pensamientos, reparó en el reproductor de música casi obsoleto que se asomaba por la bolsa de Nijimura. Estaba conectado a unos auriculares baratos, con los cables liados y sobados.

—Nijimura-san, ¿la música te ayuda contra el mareo? —preguntó Akashi, un poco preocupado por lo pálida que estaba la cara de su capitán.

—Sí. Más o menos.

—Ya veo.

—Solo que no me lo pongo porque… —se pasó una mano por la boca, como si quisiese tapar a toda costa las palabras que iban a salir escopetadas— Porque estás aquí. No estaría bien que yo fuese con música y tú ahí muriéndote del asco, ¿no?

Akashi, precisamente, no era el que se estaba muriendo del asco.

—La música no me molesta en absoluto —dijo Akashi—. De hecho, te recomendaría que te pusieses los auriculares.

Nijimura bufó de nuevo. Su nivel de mareo era directamente proporcional a su irritabilidad.

—Es solo una sugerencia —recalcó Akashi.

—No, ya, tienes razón —se rindió y sacó el MP3 de la bolsa.

Miró de soslayo a Akashi, que asintió con la cabeza para darle su aprobación, y se colocó los auriculares.

Nijimura había desconectado del mundo terrenal y Akashi se sentía un poco más solo. Quizás por eso mismo Nijimura se había resistido a meterse de lleno en su música.

—¿Estás bien, Akashi?

—Por supuesto.

—No me lo creo —Nijimura hizo ademán de darle un toque en la frente, pero se detuvo. Hizo de tripas corazón, convencido de que Akashi se mareaba pero era demasiado tozudo como para admitirlo, y le pasó un auricular—. Toma.

Akashi sostuvo el auricular en la mano como si fuese un pañuelo usado.

—Es para que te lo pongas en la oreja.  _Así_  —Nijimura se quitó y recolocó su auricular—. Oye, pero no me pongas esa cara.

“Esa cara” estaba llena de descrédito. Sabía que Nijimura estaba bromeando, muy a su manera, pero eso no quitaba que cualquier indicio de subestimación le molestase. Viniese de quien viniese.

—Que no te enfades, he dicho —susurró Nijimura con su aliento olor a fresa, haciéndole a Akashi el gran favor de colocarle el auricular en la oreja. Con cuidado.

Los nudillos de Nijimura rozaron sin querer las mejillas de Akashi.

—Akashi,  _estás raro_.

—Deben de ser impresiones tuyas, Nijimura-san.

— _Ya, claro_.

Nijimura dio al botón de  _play_. Akashi apretó los puños antes de que la canción empezase siquiera a sonar. Aquella proximidad física a Nijimura-san, la intimidad de compartir algo tan personal como una canción… Se sintió afortunado. Le seguía gustando la compañía de Midorima o Murasakibara —probablemente los compañeros con los que mejor se llevaba—, pero la de Nijimura, aunque estuviese mareado y de malas pulgas, era única.

Diría el nombre de Nijimura en un suspiro, pero Akashi no era ese tipo de persona. Se contentaría con la música que los unía.

O eso haría si la canción en cuestión fuese de otra índole. Akashi tenía que reconocerlo: no era el más experto en el tipo de música que solía escuchar la gente de su edad. Podría hablar horas y horas sobre la exquisitez de Bartók o Mahler, e incluso tenía nociones respetables de jazz. El rock comercial o el pop, sin embargo, se escapaban de su conocimiento.

El punk-rock ochentero, si se podía llamar así a lo que estaban escuchando, era un término casi desconocido en su totalidad para Akashi.

¿Qué hacía Nijimura profanándose los oídos de aquella manera?  _Por qué_.

Akashi intentó mantener la compostura. Nijimura parecía estar disfrutando de la canción, menos preocupado por los mareos, y sonreía un poco. Tendría que soportar semejante avalancha de ruido si eso hacía feliz a Nijimura.

—¿Te gusta, Akashi? —Nijimura formuló aquella pregunta con un orgullo tan sincero que ni Akashi Seijuurou tuvo el mal corazón de contrariarle.

Por muy horrible que fuese aquella canción. Que lo era.

—Tiene un sonido interesante.

—¿A que sí? Sabía que tendrías buen gusto.

A Akashi se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Lo tengo.

* * *

Mibuchi podría ser el más pegajoso con Akashi, pero incluso él sabía que sentarse a su lado en el autobús era una mala idea. Lo sabía él, lo sabía Nebuya, lo sabía Hayama. Lo sabía todo Rakuzan, lo sabía también los de la Generación de los Milagros, y fijo que lo sabía la nación entera.

¿Quién era el único habitante de la Tierra que no lo sabía? Mayuzumi Chihiro.

Por eso cuando entró en el autobús y vio que apenas quedaban asientos libres, se conformó con sentarse al lado del señor capitán. Ahí estaba él, con los brazos cruzados, pegado a su iPod de última generación y unos cascos de lujo que hacían a modo de corona.

Mayuzumi intentó no hacer ni contacto visual con aquella  _criatura_.

Lástima que Akashi estuviese determinado a mirarle. Asintió como si estuviese dando permiso a Mayuzumi para  _existir_.

—Chihiro.

—Así me llamo.

Mayuzumi se preguntó seriamente qué tipo de música escucharía Akashi. No le impresionaría que fuese un adicto a La cabalgata de las valkirias y que así se motivase antes de un partido que, probablemente, ni iría a jugar.

«Hasta las valkirias huirían por patas si tuviesen que jugar al baloncesto contra Akashi», pensó Mayuzumi, orgulloso de su sentido ácido del humor.

Akashi se quitó los cascos un momento —daba la sensación de que le estaban aplastando las orejas— y Mayuzumi lo escuchó de lleno. Era punk.

Akashi Seijuurou, el emperador y señorito de los señoritingos, estaba escuchando punk. Casi hubiese preferido La cabalgata de las valkirias, que al menos así cuadraría con su personalidad.

Se volvió a colocar los cascos con una elegancia felina y volvió a su mundo, sonriendo con una mezcla de nostalgia y satisfacción.

Que alguien viniese y llamase loco a Mayuzumi, pero en aquel momento habría jurado que Akashi estaba feliz.


End file.
